File servers are a widely used to store computer files across communication networks. File servers provides folder trees on file systems of a server OS, enabling users to share drive roots and specific folders with access control.
Users sharing files and folders can browse files from their terminals (e.g. PCs and cellular phones) across a communication network. They also can open, close, create, move, rename, and copy any files, based on access authorization set by the system administrators of the file servers. Here, the users can be humans or computer systems such as machines and software programs.
When the users open the files stored on the servers, they browse shared folders on the servers from the user terminals; then, the user terminals request to file servers to transmit files, specifying those files; and, the file servers transmit those files to the user terminal across the communication network.
There is a common technology called RAID (Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disk) to make hard disk devices on the file servers faster and/or more redundant.
RAID is a technology that combines multiple hard disks, making them recognized as one virtual hard disk drive for an operating system. It is used mainly to improve reliability. Besides, RAID and backup software programs are often used together to ensure continuous service and attain high-level security.